khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
'The Tundra Champion'
Glacial Troll |level = |class = Voodoo Berserker, Voodoo Master |affiliation = Drakkari Empire Khazari Empire |occupation = Drakkari Emperor |location = Zul'drak |status = Alive |relatives = Dor'kuraz Atal'vallah(Best Friend) Kazra'jin(Best Friend) Vorillj Vol'Khan(Best Friend) Rala'Khan Shadowaxe(Best Friend- Son in Law) (Deceased Mother) (Deceased Father) |mentors = |alignment = Lawful Evil|titles = Frost King, The Tundra Champion, Emperor of the Drakkari, Champion of the Vol'Khani}} Who is he? Jog'mo Iceshatter is the Emperor of the Drakkari. History Jog'mo, also known as 'The Tundra Champion' were born in the capital of the Ice Trolls, Zul'Drak. Though, nothing more is known about his early life. During his late adolescent years Jog'mo became increasingly aware of his place in the capital. Through trial and error he rose up through the ranks and became Warlord of the city's army. He was, and most likely still is one of the largest and strongest of all the Drakkari Ice Trolls, and he had caught the interest of the Frost King. After countless attacks from Arthas' forces of undead, Jog'mo decided enough was enough with this petty lord of necromancers he thought. After tracking a scout to a smaller tribe of Ice Trolls being attacked, he had found Arthas converting the most powerful of them into his deathly knights. With no hesitation, the large Drakkari charged towards Arthas without fear, not knowing the true power of the Lich King. The battle was not long at all, Arthas merely froze Jog'mo in the matter of minutes in a whole body strangulation spell. Arthas looked upon the frozen and very pissed off Drakkari Warlord with anger calling him a neusance. But Arthas could sense the ferocious and feral nature of this Troll, and knew even if killed, his will would not be easily broken even in un-death. As punishment, Arthas bound his soul to a chain of one thousand pounds attached to a glacial rock. One thousand pounds is nothing for a strong Drakkari, but the soul-trapping made him unable to move it. Not starving, or dying of dehydration, not even dying. He had been left imprisoned for all eternity. That is, until Vorillj Vol'Khan had sensed Jog'mo's chained soul in the Spirit realm, materializing infront of the imprisoned Drakkari with a smile on his tusked lips. Reign of the Khazari After the Khazari had aided the Drakkari in taking Northrend for the Ice Trolls, Frost King Malakk knew that he wouldn't be able to rule all of Northrend by himself and thus his eyes were laid on Jog'mo, a hulking Shadow Berserker who had caught the Frost King's interest in the Troll's early years before the Scourge had invaded. He called the Glacial Troll up to the Malakkuro Palace ontop of Mount Tar'drak. As they walked through the palace halls, Malakk pointed towards the walls where ancient statues of previous Frost Kings were lined up, describing how his forefathers had claimed the land and how they had made their people prosper. Along one of the lines were an unusually large Ice Troll and Malakk told Jog'mo about the first time they had encountered the Glacial Trolls who had departed from their kingdom long ago. The statue at the walkway was depicting Jal'guro, a Glacial Troll who had won the trust of one of Malakk's ancient forefathers and stepped up to become the right hand of the Emperor. They arrived at the throne room, a large square room that had been built into the peak of Tar'drak. The throne itself was carved in solid ice, enchanted to never melt. It had outlines with gray zig zagging patterns that could be seen all around Zul'Drak. On the top, there were five ancient proto-drake fangs jutting out towards them, in each, the head of a Vrykul king hung with their mouths sewn shut, their eyes pulsed with a deathly purple and pierced with spikes that had smaller bones dangle from the ends. Malakk moved up and sat down on the throne, the cold never bothered them anyway. ''"So, Jog'mo, welcome to my Palace. You know how well our Empire fares and as much as I love my people, and that includes you. I cannot rule our Empire on my own. And therefore, I will grant you the title of Emperor. You will rule our Kingdom as an equal to me. And together, we shall protect our ancient home and our beloved people against anyone who would dare to oppose us. Are you willing to take up that title and stand besides me as an Emperor of the North?" ''Malakk asked. Malakk leant back against his throne, his chilling gaze wandering opon the Glacial Troll before him while Jog'mo '''thought through the '''Frost King's words. ''"Your proposal honour me, Frost King. And I do certainly know of how well it goes. I've had dreams of being an Emperor, if I am to spill the truth. And now that you present me the opportunity to rule besides you... Protect our people from whoever would dare cross us.. I would certainly do so. Until. My. Last. Breath. And we would feast upon our fallen enemies and drink their blood!" ''said Jog'mo. The Frost King grinned, his large tusks protruding to make him look even more intimidating. Yet he nodded, ''"Then so be it, Jog'mo! From now on, you shall be known as a Frost King! And we will rule our Empire with equal power, we will lead our people into the greatest of generations, together and with the Khazari!" ''the Frost King declared. And til' this day, both of them rule the vast Drakkari Empire that spans all of Northrend, the halls of the Nerubians are almost fully eradicated and will in due time be converted into Drakkari halls! Origins of species Tundra is not truly a Drakkari. He is however, a Glacial Troll who are a sub-species of the Ice Trolls and the Drakkari. The Glacial Trolls moved to the Storm Peaks, one of the coldest and harshest regions in Northrend. This environment made the local Troll population grow larger and tougher then other Ice and Frost Trolls. Therefore, his people can be classified as a sub-species, much like the smaller Frost Trolls. The Glacial Trolls also have much larger and longer manes than most other Trolls due to the climate. Friendship and brother-hood with other Emperors His adventures were many but his friends were more. Jog'mo is proud to call the other Emperors his brothers, to him the bond between friends is sacred. Sure, they fight and argue but that is what brothers do. Dor'kuraz, Kazra'jin, Rala'Khan Shadowaxe, and Vorillj Vol'Khan are his closest and most loved of the sworn brothers. Usually, different rulers would be at eachother's throats but they drink and battle together. Quotes "Why would I even talk to such a pitiful excuse of a Warlord? You're the size of one of my toes." -Tundra to an Alliance Warlord "I was soul-chained to a glacier, watched my people get slaughtered like animals, and had to kill my own wife. Of course I'm insane!" -Tundra to Rala'Khan Shadowaxe when asked about his sanity "Well, he looked at me in an odd way." -Tundra to Dor'kuraz after randomly killing a hostage Appearance Category:Drakkari Category:Loa Category:Emperor Category:Character